republika_ludowa_unii_chabskiejfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Antoni "Napalm" Żołędziowski
Antoni "Napalm" Żołędziowski - ur. 03.02.1948 Zbrodniarz wojenny znany najbardziej z masakry na cywilach wietnamskich My Lai w roku 1968. Urodził się on Miami w stanie Floryda. Jego ojciec był weteranem II WŚ oraz wojny w Korei, odznaczony Medalem Honoru. Zbrodnie Wojenne Antoniego * Ludobójstwo My Lai w roku 1968 - zabił łącznie 45 osób paląc przy tym 4 wsie. * Bombardowanie wiosek Wietnamskich za pomocą Napalmu w latach 1967-1970 * Strzelanie z UH-1 "Huey" do cywili przy użyciu M60 oraz puszczanie "Spirit in the sky" podczas masakr. Wypadek i zakończenie konfliktu w Wietnamie Dnia 29.04.1971 roku Antoni szedł jak co dzień na patrol. Kiedy wszedł w trawę usłyszał "click" okazało się że była to IED odłożony przez Vietcong. Antoni trafił w stanie ciężkim do szpitala, ledwo co uszedł z życiem. Po wypadku powiedział "Everything happened so quick. All I heard was just a click and seconds later, the trap exploded. It blew me unconscious few yards away. When I woke up, I couldn't have felt my leg, and I was like "what the fuck!?" and I screamed for medic. I was so pissed off that I managed to get myself a prosthesis, so I could kill more gooks. The headquarters wanted to send me home, but I told them to go fuck themselves and stayed here". Po wycofaniu wojsk z Wietnamu w 1973 roku, Antoni nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że wojna się kończy. Jego chęć zabijania azjatów była na tyle duża, że podczas załadunku jednostki do samolotu, chciał uciec. Potrzeba było całej drużyny wraz jedną sztuką M151A1 MUTT żandarmerii wojskowej, aby go zatrzymać. Po wielu incydentach z wewnętrzną służbą, uznano go za skrajnie niebezpiecznego i postanowiono go unieszkodliwić. Jedynym sposobem na całkowite spacyfikowanie Antoniego była hibernacja w specjalnie oddelegowanym obszarze w Area 51 - w takim stanie pozostał do 11.06.2016. Nie wiadomo co się z nim stało, ponieważ podczas ucieczki z Area 51 zabrał ze sobą taśmy z monitoringu oraz śledzące drony, które następnie zniszczył. Antoni Żołędziowski i Sibir Company Antoni Został odnaleziony przez na pustyni w Newadzie przez szukanego od dłuższego czasu pracownika Sibir Company tzw. "Szarego". Szary jak wiemy z raportu przebywał na pustyni 5 dni z czego 2 uciekał przed Rosyjską Mafią ,ponieważ przegrał on łódź podwodną należącą do floty Sibir Company. Antoni pomógł Szaremu dostać się w bezpieczne miejsce. Następnie skontaktował się z CEO Sibir Company i poinformował go o odnalezieniu Szarego. Dostał on w nagrodę 50000$ oraz możliwość zatrudnienia w Sibir Company. Poprosił jednak CEO Sibir Company o możliwość wybrania się do Wietnamu, aby zabrać pozostawiony tam przez wojska Stanów Zjednoczonych sprzęt i uzbrojenie. Krążą plotki, że wybudował własny fort z hełmów M1, nazywając go "Fort Kickass". Obecnie Antoni Osiedlił się w Warszawie zajmuję się współpracą z Sibir Company dostarczając im sprzęt oraz inne zaplecze logistyczne. Antoni obecnie próbuję wrócić do U.S Marines, ale niestety z niewielkim skutkiem. Nie może się on przyzwyczaić do współczesnego sprzętu nazywa go cytując "Fu*king gear without soul". Nasz reporter spotkał Antoniego siedzącego na polnej drodze (filmik poniżej) jak widać siedzi on bardzo smutny, oraz przejawia zachowania agresywne.